A StellaCharlie Story
by Everybodyelse027
Summary: A StellaCharliie one-shot. But can be multi-chapter if wanted. Sorry about the typos.
1. Chapter 1 : Daydream

akapaA Stella/Charlie Story

A/n: I have seen the movie and it is AWESOME. I instantly fell in love with this couple even though they didn't interact that much. So I grabbed a pen and a notebook and started writing ideas. I'll make this a one-shot. But if you want me to add more chapters, just review. If you don't, review. BTW, the reason I put this in the GLC Archive is because there's no LM Archive. I hope they make some soon.

So, let's begin with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Daydream by Miranda Cosgrove

Chapter 1: Daydream

*This takes place about 2 and a half weeks after they performed in Madison Square Garden

Stella's POV

We were practicing in our new music hall (Which is amazingly huge) for our upcoming gig next week. We were practicing "Determinate" and "Livin' on a High Wire"_. _When we were done, Wen and Olivia left first. They said they are gonna spend the rest of the afternoon writing songs. Even though we all know they're just gonna spend some quality time together. You see, after we performed "Breakthrough", Wen finally got the courage to ask Olivia out. Olivia, being in love with the guy, accepted. So they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now. Scott and Mo are still on good terms and they have a date after practice, so they left.

"Bye guys! Practice was awesome! See you tomorrow." Mo said leaving the hall with Scott. So that left me with Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I love it when I'm with Charlie especially now because we're alone. You see, for the past few months I've been developing feelings for him. But I know he likes Mo, so I never told anyone.

Now back to me and Charlie alone. Like I said, I like it with him; it's just that I kinda wrote a song about HIM yesterday. And I was planning to play it here, ALONE. But how could I do that if he's with me. So I asked him.

"Hey Charlie, what'chadoin'?"

"Oh, hey Stell. Just fixing my things then I'm going to Dante's. What about you? Are you not going home yet?" He replied.

"Me? Nah, I'm just gonna hang here for a while."

"Oh, do you want me to stay?" he offered.

"Oh no, no. Thanks, but I don't want to ruin your plans." I regretted saying that. Inside me I was saying '_Sure, I'd love that.' _But obviously, I can't. 'Cause the last thing I need is for him to find out that I'm falling for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Gosh he's so sweet and all… _Oh snap out of it Stella. You might slip. _

"Yes. I'll be fine. Trust me." I reassured him.

"If you say so. See you tomorrow then." He said. Then he waved goodbye at me then headed towards the door.

"Bye! Love you." I said the last part quietly so he won't hear. But apparently he did because…

"What was that?" he asked.

"What? Oh nothing. I just said be careful and see you tomorrow." I said nervously. I can't believe he heard that! What does he have? Bat ears? Oh well, at least I came up with an excuse in a flash.

"Okay, bye Stells."

"Bye Charles" And with that he left. I started setting up. I found my notebook where I wrote the lyrics and started playing:

_La la la la, yea__  
><em>_I could've been the one you noticed__  
><em>_I could've been all over you__  
><em>_I could've been like all the others__  
><em>_Is that what I'm supposed to do?__  
><em>_It would've been really stupid__  
><em>_If I would've went out with you__  
><em>_To give you everything you wanted__  
><em>_It would've been way too soon._

_I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough__  
><em>_I try to walk away__  
><em>_I try to be innocent, I try to be rough__  
><em>_But I just wanna pray._

_CHORUS:__  
><em>_You're my daydream__  
><em>_Y'know that I've been thinking about you__  
><em>_Lately, every time I look at you__  
><em>_I can't explain how I feel inside__  
><em>_I can't get away__  
><em>_You're my daydream._

I was to focused on the song that I didn't hear the door open.

_La la la, yea__  
><em>_If I tell you what I'm thinking__  
><em>_And I let myself trust you__  
><em>_Can you give me what I'm missin'?__  
><em>_Can you make my dreams come true?_

_I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough__  
><em>_I try to walk away__  
><em>_I try to be innocent, I try to be rough__  
><em>_But I just wanna pray_

_CHORUS:__  
><em>_You're my daydream__  
><em>_Y'know that I've been thinking about you__  
><em>_Lately, every time I look at you__  
><em>_I can't explain how I feel inside__  
><em>_I can't get away__  
><em>_You're my daydream_

_I've always wanted someone__  
><em>_I've been waiting so long__  
><em>_Could you be that someone?__  
><em>_Are you my, you my__  
><em>_You're my, you're my..._

_DAYDREAM__  
><em>_Know that I've been thinking about you__  
><em>_Lately, every time I look at you__  
><em>_I can't explain what I feel inside__  
><em>_I can't get away__  
><em>_You're my daydream__  
><em>_You're my daydream (Y'know, y'know, y'know)__  
><em>_.com Daydream__  
><em>_You're makin' me insane__  
><em>_You're my daydream__  
><em>_You're my daydream (Y'know, y'know, y'know)__  
><em>_You're makin' me insane__  
><em>_Daydream_

I was putting away my spare guitar when I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around to see Charlie with a surprised look on his face.

"Charlie! Have you been in here all this time?" I asked, startled.

"Uhm just after the first chorus." He smiled.

"Gosh you scared me. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left?" I asked.

"I forgot my drumsticks." He said finding his pair of sticks. "Ah, here it is."

"Oh," I said, fixing my things.

"You want a ride home?" he asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "I'd love that. But I thought you had plans?"

"Nah. I'm not that hungry anymore. Let me help you with that." He offered.

I feel myself blush but I hope he won't notice. He picked up my amplifiers and we started for his car.

"So, who is the lucky guy to which that beautiful song is dedicated to?" He asked.

"Uhm, just some guy." I answered.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes you do."

"Is he cute?"

"Yes he is."

"I give up."

I just giggled at his statement.

"By the way Stella, I didn't know you write songs."

"Yeah, but only if I'm in love or heartbroken."

"Oh. Whoever this is, he's very lucky to have you." He said.

"Why thank you Charlie." I said with a smile.

After minutes of talking, we finally got to my house. I was at our front porch when he said,

"Goodnight Stella. Sweet dreams."

"Good night and sweet dreams to you too, Charlie. Thanks for the ride." I answered back."

"Anytime." He said then went home.

I went to my room, changed to my comfy PJs then went to bed with a grin. Today was awesome.

Charlie's Short POV

I got home and went to my room smiling. Today I got to spend time with Stella. Okay, I admit, I love Mo. I really do, but after she rejected me, I kinda got attracted to Stella. I still love Mo, but something about her just captured me. Her voice, her guitar playing, everything about her is just awesome. So right now, I have mixed feelings. I love Mo, I mean love love. But I'm kinda falling for Stella. I got to my room , changed to my PJs and went to sleep.

TODAY WAS AWESOME.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss the Girl Part 1

Chapter 2: Kiss the Girl [Part 1]

A/N: So most of you said that I should continue this. So I present to you, Chapter 2! Thank you angela1997 for reviewing first. It really meant a lot to me. :) Also for the others who reviewed. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade mouth nor Ashley Tisdale's song Kiss the Girl.

3rd Person POV [Friday]

It was lunch time in Mesa High school when suddenly the face of their appeared on the TV.

"Good afternoon students." Principal Brenigan greeted. "I am pleased to announce that this coming Friday, we're celebrating our school's 50th anniversary. As part of the celebration, we will have a ball at Sunday night. You are NOT REQUIRED but are ENCOURAGED to attend in honour of the school. I hope to see you all there. Good day." He finished.

Olivia found this celebration as an opportunity for her to get Charlie and Stella together. But of course she needs her band members to help her with this. (Except Stella and Charlie, of course.) Since she, Wen, Mo, and Scott have the same class together, she decided to tell the three about her plan.

-On their way to class-

"Wen, Scott, Mo, wait up!" Olivia said, catching up with them.

"Oh, hey Liv." Wen greeted. "Do you guys think that Charlie somehow likes Stella?"

"You think so too?" Mo said, clearly getting excited.

"Yeah. Just look at how he stares at her. It's just like how he stares at Mo from the past few months, right?" Scott pointed out.

"I also think Stella feels the same way." Mo said.

"Yay! I'm not alone! Olivia said, giggling.

"You think so too?" Wen asked Olivia while entering the classroom.

When they entered, the only available seats were at the four corners of the classroom. Due to this, Olivia just sent the trio her plan.

To: Wen G., Mo B., Scott P.

Guys. I have a brilliant idea to get Stella and Charlie together.

-Livey. ;)

After a minute she instantly received 3 messages. It was from Wen, Scot and Mo. Their replies were exactly the same. "HOW!"

Olivia chuckled and replied "I'll tell you guys later. Meet me in the music hall an hour before practice so Stella and Charlie won't be there."

They all responded with an "Okay, meet you there. Can't wait."

-In the music hall-

"So Olivia, what's this brilliant plan of yours?" Asked Scott.

"Well, I was planning on doing a song on Sunday night." Olivia replied.

"That's it? That's your brilliant plan!" Mo shouted. [Sorry if Mo's a little OOC.]

"Well I have worked on some parts of the song. It's coming out pretty good, actually." Olivia said, defending herself.

"Yes. I asked him permission before I went here. And he granted it." Olivia said, clearly getting excited.

"So let's here it." Scott said.

"Well I only have the first verse because I just started working on it while waiting for you guys."

"Let's hear it." Mo repeated.

"Here it goes:

_There you see her__  
><em>_Sitting there across the way__  
><em>_She don't got a lot to say__  
><em>_But there's something about her__  
><em>_And you don't know why__  
><em>_But you're dying to try__  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl."_

"Olivia, it's awesome!" Mo said

"You guys really think so?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, we know so." They said in unison.

"Aww, thanks guys."

"So we have 30 minutes to continue making the song, (and by making I mean writing and composing) and 20 minutes to rehearse it before the two lovebirds come here." Wen said.

"But wait. We don't have another guitarist and drummer." Scott said.

"Oh right, Wen, I believe you play the drums?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. You want me to substitute for Charlie?" Wen answered.

"Yes Please." Olivia said.

"Sure, no problem, love." Wen said grabbing a pair of drumsticks.

"Good. Scott you're still in electric guitar and Mo, you're still in bass."

"Got it!" Scott and Mo said at the same time.

"Alright, let's get to work!"

"Yeah!"

-Meanwhile-

"Oh hey Charlie. Have you seen Olivia, Wen, Scott, and Mo?" Stella asked, bumping into Charlie. They both blushed, but it disappeared quickly.

"Actually, I was looking for them. I haven't seen them since lunch." Charlie replied.

"Oh. Hey you wanna go to practice with me? It's only 10 minutes before it starts and I don't want to be late." Stella offered.

"Sure. I'd love to. I don't want to be late either." Charlie agreed.

-In the music hall-

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah! Where have you been?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, I was asked by Gram to pick up something for her." Olivia lied.

"I was asked by Sydney to look after Georgie for a few minutes while she went somewhere." Wen lied.

"Mo and I were on a bookstore." Scott lied.

"At least you could've told us that. We were worried." Stella said.

"Yeah. Sorry." They all said with guilty faces. They all hated lying to their friends.

"Okay we forgive you. Let's rehearse." Charlie said.

"Okay."

A/N again: Sorry it's kinda short. I'm finishing chapter 3. So hopefully, I can add two chapters in one night. But if don't, don't be mad at me. I'll try to update tomorrow. And I'm warning you, there will be some drama in the next chapter and will be continued in chapter 4. I hope you like it. Thanks again for the positive reviews. Review again if you want. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss the Girl Part 2

Chapter 3: Kiss the Girl part 2 [Saturday]

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth nor Ashley Tisdale's VERSION of the song Kiss the Girl from Disney's The Little Mermaid.

"Hey good morning Mo. It's Livey." Olivia greeted as he called a half-awaken Mo.

"Oh, Hey Liv. What's up?" Answered a sleepy Mo

"I was wondering if you'd go with me and take Stella shopping for tomorrow. If you want we could buy for ourselves too."

"Sure Liv. I'd love to. Meet you at Stella's at 10?"

"Agreed. See you later."

"Bye."

After that, Olivia called Wen to ask a favour.

"Hello? Good morning Wen. It's Livey."

"Oh morning beautiful." Wen greeted.

"Listen, I have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you and Scott take Charlie shopping? I want him to look gorgeous for Stells tomorrow night."

"Will do. But what about Stella?"

"Mo and I got it covered."

"Okay."

"Thanks love."

"Anything for you, sweetie."

-At Stella's house; 10 am-

DING DONG!

"Coming!" shouted Mrs. Yamada. She opened the door to see two smiling girls.

"Good morning Mrs. Yamada." The two greeted.

"Good morning dears. Stella's in her room. Come with me."

"Okay."

They followed Stella's mom and knocked on Stella's door. They assumed Stella was still asleep because of the faint "Come in". They opened the door to find Stella's room decorated with pictures of herself, the band, and her family. Olivia spotted a certain corner of her room filled with Charlie's pictures.

"Mo, our hunch has been confirmed. Stella clearly likes Charlie." Olivia whispered to Mo's ear.

"How do you know?" Mo asked.

"Look there." Olivia answered, pointing to the corner of Stella's room filled with Charlie's photos.

"Eeeep!" Mo squealed. [Again I apologize for Mo's OOCness.]

"Stella dear, wake up. You have visitors." Stella's mom told her.

"What? Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Stella asked, yawning.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the mall." Mo answered.

"Sure. Just let me get ready."

-After 10 minutes-

"Mom! We're of to go to the mall." Stella yelled.

"Okay honey. Have fun!" her mom yelled back.

-At the mall-

"So what are we gonna buy?" Stella asked.

"Outfits for tomorrow. Have fun!" her mom yelled back.

-At the mall-

"So what are we gonna buy?" Stella asked.

"Outfits for tomorrow night." Olivia answered.

"Oh can I choose OUR outfits?" Stella asked

"Uhm"

"Pleaseeeee!" Stella pleaded.

"Ugh fine!"

"Yay! You won't regret it."

Stella picked their outfits on some fancy store and it turned out great.

By the time they finished, it was already late. [Yes, they spent the whole day in the mall.] So they agreed to meet at Stella's tomorrow to get ready for the ball. They said their goodbyes then left.

-Sunday afternoon; Stella's room-

The 3 girls were getting dressed and helped each other with their hair, make-up and nails.

Mo picked a one shoulder blue cocktail dress with ruffles on the front. She had on silver heels matched by a silver purse. She had on a dark blue nail polish topped with glitter polish. For her accessories, she had on a blue gem like dangling earrings, blue bangles on one wrist and a silver and baby blue bracelet on the other. She had on a pink-ish peach lip gloss. She had a blue gem ring on her right middle finger and her hair was curled beautifully. She also had on a blue heart shape necklace.

Olivia's outfit consists of a pink and silver one shoulder cocktail dress with a big bow on the shoulder acting as the strap. She also had on silver heels with a matching silver purse. She wore a heart studded pink necklace, a set of 11 pink, silver and gold bangles on one hand, and a simple silver bracelet on the other. She wore Silver and pink 'Fans and Umbrellas Ear Pendants' for earrings. [That was the name in polyvore]. She wore light pink lip gloss and neon pink nail polish. She had a pink gem studded heart shaped ring on her left middle finger. Her hair was in a somewhat messy ponytail which makes her beautiful.

Lastly, Stella chose a black puffy strapless black dress with a big gray bow on the front part. She, like the other 2, had on silver high heeled sandals and a silver purse. She had on a black bracelet on one hand, and a set of black and silver bangles on the other. She had a black and silver wire heart ring also on her left middle finger. She wore a 3 row black pearl necklace and her peacock feather earring on her LEFT ear. [In the movie, it was on her right ear.].She like Mo had the same nail polish except Stella's is black. And she applied dark pink lip gloss.

When they were done, they took pictures of themselves with the help of Stella's wall sized mirror to make up for the extra time. When it was finally time to leave, Olivia sent Wen a text message.

To: Wen G.

Hey sweetie, we're on our way. Remember our plan okay? Are our instruments ready?

-Livey. 3

"Mom we're leaving!" Stella shouted.

"Okay honey, have fun." Her mom said.

"Mom can we borrow your car?" Stella asked.

"Why of course dear. By the way, I love your outfits." She said.

"Thanks mom." Stella said while turning around before grabbing the keys.

"Love you honey."

"Love you mom." And with that, they left.

-At the school-

When they entered the gym, all eyes were on them. Basically because they were stunning. The three girls were looking for a vacant table. They found one beside the boys. Perfect. When they approached their table, Scott saw them coming and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Seeing their friend's face, Charlie and Wen turned to look at the direction Scott was looking and the same look formed on their faces. The girls giggled at this and Stella was the one who broke them out of their trance.

"Guys, guys, GUYS! Are we gonna have fun or we'll have to watch you drool with a face like that?"

"I don't know Stell. I'm kinda having fun watching them like that." Mo said, giggling.

"Yeah me too." Olivia laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that you look gorgeous in your outfits." Wen explained.

"Do you mind telling us who dressed you three?" Charlie asked.

"We don't. But you won't believe us if we told you." Mo replied.

"Try us." Scott challenged.

"Stella did." Olivia said. Wen was drinking when she said this.

"*spits* what?" Wen exclaimed.

"Told you, you won't believe us." Mo said.

"Stella, you really did that?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. One of the things you don't know about me is that I could be really girly at times. [The last part starting from I could be… Sound familiar? If you watch House of Anubis, then it should.]

"Well I think you did a great job." Charlie praised.

"Why thank you." Stella said.

When the girls settled in to their table, Wen sent Olivia a text.

To: Olivia W.

Hey sorry I didn't reply to your text a few minutes ago. I was about to but then you showed up. Yes they're ready. They're actually behind those curtains over there. When will we play?

-Wen

Olivia's answer was "I don't know. Let's ask Brenigan now."

Wen told Scott that he and Olivia will ask Brenigan when they will perform. And he also asked Scott to keep Charlie busy. Olivia said the same to Mo.

Wen they asked Brenigan their question, he told them that they'll be on in 15 minutes. They quickly told Scott and Mo Brenigan's reply.

"Mo! We're on in 15 minutes!" Olivia whispered.

"Okay."

"Scott! We're on in 15 minutes!" Wen whisper-shouted.

"Let's go get ready." Scott answered.

They were about leave when Charlie suddenly asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"We're just gonna go get some food." Wen lied.

"Oh can I come?"

"No" they said in unison.

The girls saw the guys leave and decided to follow them. Stella didn't seem to mind.

After 10 minutes, the band was ready to perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special surprise for you." Principal Brenigan announced. "Give it up for… Lemonade Mouth!"

"What!" Charlie and Stella shouted at the same time.

"This song is for a couple out there who don't actually know that they like each other." Olivia said.

"Do you know about this?" Charlie asked.

"Not a clue." Stella answered.

_There you see her__  
><em>_Sitting there across the way__  
><em>_She don't got alot to say__  
><em>_But there's something about her___

_And you don't know why__  
><em>_But you're dying to try__  
><em>_You wanna kiss girl___

_Yes, you want her__  
><em>_Look at her, you know you do__  
><em>_It's possible she wants you too__  
><em>_There's one way to ask her___

_It don't take a word, not a single word__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_My oh my__  
><em>_Looks like the boy's too shy__  
><em>_Ain't gonna kiss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Ain't that sad__  
><em>_It's such a shame, too bad___

_You're gonna miss the girl__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl___

_Now's your moment _["So I see you still like Mo" Stella said]_  
><em>_Floating in a blue lagoon _["What? No! She rejected me. Why would I still like her?" Charlie said.]_  
><em>_Boy, you better do it soon _["I don't know. I was just asking."]_  
><em>_The time will be better _["Besides, I have someone else in my mind." Charlie said.]__

_She don't say a word _["Really? Who?" Stella asked.]_  
><em>_And she won't say a word _["I'm not telling:P]_  
><em>_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl _[Aw. Just out of curiosity, who would you pick? Me or Mo?" Stella asked, startling Charlie.]__

_Sha la la la la la _["Why do you ask?" Charlie asked nervously.]_  
><em>_My oh my _["Just because. So, who do you pick?"]_  
><em>_Looks like the boy's too shy _["You, I guess.]_  
><em>_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _["Okay"]_  
><em>_Sha la la la la la___

_Ain't that sad__  
><em>_It's such a shame, too bad__  
><em>_You're gonna miss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Don't be scared__  
><em>_You better be prepared__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Don't stop now__  
><em>_Don't try to hide it___

_How you wanna kiss the girl__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl___

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl__  
><em>_La la la la, la la la la__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl__  
><em>_La la la la, la la la la__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_My oh my__  
><em>_Looks like the boy's too shy__  
><em>_Ain't gonna kiss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Ain't that sad__  
><em>_It's such a shame__  
><em>_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl___

_La la la la, La la la la__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl__  
><em>_Go on and kiss that girl!___

_La la la la, La la la la__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl___

_Kiss the girl__  
><em>_Kiss the girl__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl!_

"SO gentlemen, do what the song says and kiss your girl!" Olivia shouted. The band, minus Charlie was hoping that he would kiss Stella But suddenly Charlie stood up, walked up to the stage, and kissed MO.

A/n : told you there was gonna be some drama. Here's chapter 3. I'm very sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I really am. To make it up to you, I'll try and upload chapter 4 and 5 this week. I hope this chapter is long enough than the last chapter. Review!

P.S. The outfits and hairstyles are in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4: Every Time You Lie

Chapter 4: Every Time You Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth nor Demi Lovato's song, Every Time You Lie.

Charlie kissed Mo. Stella and the band. [Including Mo] was shocked. Mo pulled away, with a disgusted look in her face.

"Charlie! How could you!" Mo shouted.

"What?" Charlie asked.

You we're not supposed to kiss her, idiot! You were supposed to kiss Stella!" Olivia shouted.

Just then, they saw Stella walking towards them. When she finally reached the rest of the band, they were shocked to see her crying. Only one word managed to slip her mouth. "Liar." And with that, she left, running to who-knows-where. [The music hall ;)] 

"Stella!" Olivia shouted turning to Mo with a let's-go-find-her-now look on her face. Mo quickly understood and they turned to their boyfriends and whispered "We'll go find her. Just tell Charlie about our plan." Their boyfriends nodded and the girls left.

"Well?" Charlie demanded. "What's going on?"

"Well we had a plan to get you and Stella together." Wen said.

"Does Stella know about this?" Charlie asked.

"No she does not." Scott answered.

"Now it's our turn to ask." Wen said. "What's with the 'liar' thing?"

"Uhm, while you guys were performing, she asked me questions." Charlie explained.

"Questions like?" Scott asked.

"Like 'Do you still like Mo' and who would you pick me or Mo?'" Charlie answered.

"And?" Wen demanded.

"I told her that I don't like Mo and I would pick her." Charlie said.

"Well that makes sense." Scott said. "You are a liar."

"You're stupid."

-Meanwhile-

Stella kept running away from the school. Her feet began aching so she took off her heels and ran, barefoot. She didn't notice one of her black bangles with a 'Stella' engraved on it slip off her hand and fell into the road. She as surprised to see herself in front of the music hall. She decided to come in, get a can of Mel's lemonade and started making a song.

-About 20 minutes later.-

"Where could she be?" asked Olivia. 

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" Mo suggested.

"Don't say that." Olivia said.

"Sorry. Hey, what's that shining over there?" Mo said, noticing Stella's bangle.

"It appears to be a bangle. Let' see… *gasps* It's Stella's bangle!" Olivia exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Mo asked.

"Remember the bangle I gave you for your birthday? The one with a 'Mo' engraved on it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I'm actually wearing it right now." Mo said showing Olivia the bangle.

"I also gave Stella the same thing for her birthday except hers is black and has a 'Stella' engraved on it." Olivia said, showing Mo the bangle.

"So you're suggesting that she's been on this road?" Mo asked.

"Yes. Where does this road lead to?"

"I don't know. Wait! I think this road leads to the music hall." Mo exclaimed.

"Great! Maybe Stella's in there!" Olivia said.

"Let's go!"

-At the entrance of the music hall-

"Look, the lights are turned on. Someone's in there." Mo said noticing the lights.

"Do you here that music?" Olivia asked listening to a sad but relaxing piano melody. [Every time you lie's intro.]

"Yes. Yes I do." Mo said also hearing the sound. "Let's check it out."

"Wait. Take of your shoes." Olivia ordered, taking hers off as well.

"Why?"

"Because the clanking noise your shoes make might startle Stella, or whoever's in there."

"Good thinking" Mo said taking her sandals off.

"Let's go."

When they reached the door to the hall itself [The huge room where they practice] they saw someone in a black dress and a peacock earring playing the piano. Stella,

_You told me on a Sunday__  
><em>_That it wasn't gonna work__  
><em>_I tried to cry myself to sleep__  
><em>_'Cause it was supposed to hurt__  
><em>_We sat next to the fire__  
><em>_As the flame was burning out__  
><em>_I knew what you were thinking__  
><em>_Before you'd say it aloud___

_Don't say your sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking__  
><em>_You're not worth the time that this is taking___

_I knew better than to let you break my heart__  
><em>_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars__  
><em>_You still love her I can see it in your eyes__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie___

_I woke up the next morning__  
><em>_With a smile on my face__  
><em>_And a long list of gentlemen__  
><em>_Happy to take your place__  
><em>_Less trashier, much classier__  
><em>_Then who you prove to be__  
><em>_How long's it gonna take before__  
><em>_You see that she's no me___

_I knew better than to let you break my heart__  
><em>_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars__  
><em>_You still love her I can see it in your eyes__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie___

_At night, awake__  
><em>_I will be sleeping till morning breaks__  
><em>_That's the price you pay, for your mistakes__  
><em>_Goodbye to dreaming___

_So don't say your sorry, because I'm not gonna listen___

_I knew better than to let you break my heart__  
><em>_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars__  
><em>_You still love her I can see it in your eyes__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie__  
><em>_Every time you lie__  
><em>_(Don't say you're sorry, every time you lie)__  
><em>_Don't say you're sorry (Ohh)__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie__ "_Stella finished.

She wiped her eyes with her hand. She was about to stand up from the piano chair when she heard sniffing behind her. She turned around to see a teary-eyed Mo and Olivia by the door. Apparently they heard her song. They began to run toward her and hugged her.

"Guys! Why are you crying?" Stella asked.

"We heard your song. We can tell your sad and and… Are you okay?" Olivia asked?

"Yeah I'm fine. Still a bit sad but I kinda bursted out my feelings through that song." Stella answered.

"I'm sorry Stella. I hope you're not mad at me." Mo said.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Stella asked her with a shocked face.

"Because I was the one who was kissed by Charlie." Mo explained.

"It's not your fault. Besides, you pulled away and I know you have Scott and I know you and Charlie are just friends." Stella smiled.

"Thanks, Stell." Mo said, hugging her.

"Hey guys, I just texted Wen to come over here with Scott and Scott only." Olivia said.

"Good. No Charlie. I don't want to see him." Stella said.

"I have a question, if you don't mind Stella." Mo said.

"Not at all. Shoot."

"Why did you call Charlie a liar?"

"Well, while you guys were singing, I asked him a couple questions." Stella started.

"Like?" Olivia said.

"Like Do you still like Mo and 'Who would you pick Me or mo?" Stella continued.

"And?"

"And he said–" Stella was interrupted by Scott.

"He doesn't like Mo and he would pick Stella."

"I guess he told you" Stella said.

"Well that makes sense. He is a liar." Olivia stated.

"That's what I said.: Scott said before kissing Mo.

Wen and Olivia started to kiss too. The four were interrupted by Stella.

"Eww, Guys get a room!" Stella said with a sad look on her face.

"Ohmy Gosh sorry Stell–" Olivia started.

"It's okay." Stella said.

"So have you told her about the plan?" Wen said.

"Plan? What plan?" Stella asked, confused.

"Well last Friday, when we first found out about the ball, an idea popped into my head on how to get you and Charlie together." Olivia started.

"Because we all thought you liked each other." Wen said.

"And when you guys arrived here, what we told you were lies. We were here the whole time making the song." Scott continued. The four had on guilty looks on their faces.

"Oh." Stella said.

"And guys, we went to Stella's room and guess what we saw." Mo said, giggling.

"No Mo wait don't say it!" Stella pleaded.

"Stella has a whole corner of her room filled with Charlie's pictures." Mo said laughing.

Stella just looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"A whole corner huh?" Wen said, laughing.

"Shut it." Stella hissed.

"Yes ma'am." Wen said. They all laughed at his reaction including Stella.

"Let's go home and sleep. We still have school tomorrow." Scott said, yawning.

"Okay. Sht wait!" Stella bursted out.

"What?" they all asked.

"Mom's car is still at school." Stella said.

"I'll come with you back to school if you give me a ride home." Olivia offered.

"Deal. Mo, you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Bye guys!. See you tomorrow." They all said then left. They didn't notice Charlie hiding beside the lemonade machine and that he heard everything.

" A whole corner huh?" He thought. "I have got to see that." Then he left, grinning.

A/n: Here's chapter 4! Wow two chapters in 1 day!. Sorry it's short. Don't hate me. In the next chapter, Charlie will try to make it up with the band so they won't be mad at him anymore. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: About You Now

Chapter 5 – About You Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth nor Miranda Cosgrove's song About You Now

Charlie's POV

It's been 2 days since 'the incident' and Stella still hasn't talked to me. I know she's mad at me and I know what I did was wrong but 2 days? Really? Every rehearsal I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me. She always leaves early or is talking to Mo or Olivia or both. So I decided to talk to the band minus Stella.

"Guys, wait up"

"What?" Olivia asked in an annoyed tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I know what I was wrong. Especially after I told her those things. I just wanted to make it up to you guys especially her. I'm so sorry." I explained.

"That's still not enough." Mo said, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know. I actually have an idea. And I need your help." I said.

"What's your plan" Wen asked.

"See, I wrote this song yesterday, telling her that what I did was and that I want her back. Because I know how I feel about her now." I said handing the notebook where I wrote the lyrics.

"This is not so bad." Scott said.

"I agree." Olivia said.

"So why do you need our help?" Mo asked.

"I was kinda wondering if you wouldn't mind composing the melody." I said shyly.

"I say we give it a shot." Wen said.

"Yeah. If it makes Stella happy, then I'm in." Mo said.

"Okay, okay. But I'm not singing this. You are." Olivia said looking at me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"'Cause wrote it, you're the one who made her made her mad. And you're the one who want her back." She replied.

"Fine. So you'll help me?" I asked, hopefully.

"Just one condition." Mo said. "You have to make sure you end up with Stella."

"Deal. I have a question though."

"Shoot." They said.

"Is it true? What you girls said about Stella having a whole corner of her room filled with pictures of me?"

"Yes." The girls said.

"I actually have a picture of it in my cell." Olivia said, grabbing her phone and showing me the picture.

"Whoa. She picked my good ones." I said, laughing.

"Hey guys! What'chalookin' at?" Stella said. Olivia snapped her phone shut and we all acted natural. Or so we thought we did.

"Nothing." We chorused.

"Reaalllyy? Oh well I was wondering…" She stopped, saw me and said in an annoyed tone "Oh, you're here." [Again sound familiar? If not it's a line Freddie says in the iCarly episode iTwins near the end of the show. :D]

"Look Stella–" I started.

"Save it." She snapped " So I was wondering if we can go to Dante's later."

"No can do Stell. We have stuff to do." Mo said. [ Again another reference to HoA. It's a line Amber says: No can do boo. Do NOT go without me. I know it's this phrase is used a lot of times but when I wrote it , it reminded me of Amber. So…]

"Aww, okay." Stella said in a sad tone.

"Why did you say no?" I asked.

" 'Cause we're gonna make your song later. Mo answered.

"Oh, okay."

-At the music hall; 3rd person POV-

"So," Olivia started. "I am assigning your instruments. Scott, can you play bass?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Good. Mo, you're on keyboards. Wen, dear you don't mind playing the drums again. Right?"

"Not at all sweetie."

"Great. And I will be on electric guitar."

"Let's Start"

"Okay."

-After an hour of making and rehearsing-

"When do you plan to sing this to her?" Wen asked.

"Tomorrow at practice I guess." Charlie replied.

"Cool. See you tomorrow. Good luck, Charlie."

"Thanks."

-tomorrow; at the hall-

Stella's POV

"Stella, just sit here okay? We'll be right back." Mo said.

"Okay?" I asked, confused.

The curtains began to open and I saw the band.

"What's this?" I asked a little mad. "You have a new song and didn't tell me?" Okay now I'm mad. I was about to leave when Olivia stopped me.

"Stella, Wait. We didn't tell you because, it's dedicated to you. It's written by Charlie.

"Why should I listen?"

"It's his apology. Just listen." Mo said.

"Uggh fine." I said, sitting again.

They began to play and CHARLIE began to sing. I didn't know he writes songs.

"_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide__  
><em>_Should've been strong, yeah, I lied__  
><em>_Nobody gets me like you___

_Couldn't keep hold of you then__  
><em>_How could I know what you meant?__  
><em>_There was nothing to compare to___

_There's a mountain between us__  
><em>_But there's one thing I'm sure of__  
><em>_That I know how I feel about you___

_Can we bring yesterday back around?__  
><em>_'Cos I know how I feel about you now__  
><em>_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down__  
><em>_But I know how I feel about you now___

_All that it takes, one more chance__  
><em>_Don't let our last kiss be our last__  
><em>_I'm outta my mind just to show you___

_I know everything changes__  
><em>_I don't care where it takes us__  
><em>_'Cos I know how I feel about you___

_Can we bring yesterday back around?__  
><em>_'Cos I know how I feel about you now__  
><em>_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down__  
><em>_But I know how I feel about you now___

_Not a day pass me by__  
><em>_Not a day pass me by__  
><em>_When I don't think about you___

_And there's no moving on__  
><em>_'Cos I know you're the one__  
><em>_And I can't be without you___

_Can we bring yesterday back around?__  
><em>_'Cos I know how I feel about you now__  
><em>_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down__  
><em>_But I know how I feel about you now___

_Can we bring yesterday back around?__  
><em>_'Cos I know how I feel about you now__  
><em>_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down__  
><em>_But I know how I feel about you now__  
><em>_But I know how I feel about you know__  
><em>_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now" _Charlie finished.

I admit, even though I was mad at him since 'the incident', I never stopped loving him. And now that he sang me that song, I'm melting. But I hope they don't notice.

"So Stella, what do you think?" Charlie asked, hopefully.

"I don't like it." I said with a straight face. Inside, I was laughing. Their faces are like disappointed and stuff. It's hilarious. =))))

"I love it."

"Really?" They all said.

"Yes."

"Yes!" [Again from house of anubis. The part where Fabian asks Nina to prom but shorter.]

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I forgive you." I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?" he asked, nervously."

"Does this answer your question?" I said kissing him in the lips. When we pulled away, the guys wolf-whistled and the girls squealed.

I'm proud to say that I, Stella Yamada is officially the girlfriend of the gorgeous Charlie Delgado.

A/n: There you go! Chapter 5! I told you they would be together. :D I have an idea for a next chapter if you want me to make one. I apologize for the []s. I know this is a Disney show but I love both networks. And when I wrote those lines those nickelodeon sows popped into my head. So I thought I acknowledge it. So I hope you liked it. Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Trainwreck

Chapter 6: Trainwreck

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth nor Demi Lovato's song Trainwreck.

Charlie and Stella were dating for about a week now. Both their parents were okay with that. But at school…

"Why did he ask HER out? It should've been ME." Whispered the blonde random fangirl [got the name from angela1997. ;)] to herself.

"They don't look good together."

"They have absolutely NOTHING in common."

Those are just some of the whispers the band hers everyday. The school does not approve of Charlie and Stella's relationship. But they don't , right? I mean, why would they care? They both love each other and that's all that matters. But one day…

-At the cafeteria; Tuesday-

"Yo Loser mouth!" the irritating blonde that is Ray Beech shouted. The band rolled their eyes and proceeded to a vacant table. [BTW Stella went to the ladies' room.] When they settled, the irritating blonde came over the.

"So where's your girlfriend, Delgado? Huh? Little Lemonade Mouth. What did you see in her? She's nothing but crap-" he was interrupted by Charlie getting sick of him.

"Shut up and leave alone! You don't know anything about her! She's sweet, beautiful, smart, determined-"

"Full of crap." Ray interrupted.

"Stop calling her that! You're the one who's full of crap!" Charlie shouted getting angrier by the second.

"Ray, just leave us alone." Scott said.

"Fine. But just so you know, opposites DON'T attract." He said then left.

"Not a word about this to Stella, okay?" Charlie said/asked.

"Okay." They answered.

And as if on cue, Stella came and sat beside Charlie. They were totally silent when Stella asked.

"Why do I have the feeling that I missed something?"

"I don't know." They all said.

Stella's POV

The day passed by rather quickly. I tried to be all mushy with Charlie but he doesn't. I assumed that something's wrong.

"Charliebear, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Stella." He said. He doesn't call me Stella . He always calls me Stellbell or other nicknames. He only calls me Stella if he's hiding something or he's upset or, or… Oh no.. I have to talk to the band secretly.

-Thursday; lunch-

"Excuse me guys, I'm just gonna go to the men's room." Charlie said. Perfect.

"Guys, I did miss something last Tuesday, didn't I? I said.

"Uhm…" They said,

"Tell me!" I demanded, kinda mad.

"Well, when you went to the ladies' room, Ray approached us and started insulting you." Olivia explained.

"Insulted how?" I asked.

"Called you full of crap." Mo said.

"Then Charlie got mad at him and shouted at him and defended you." Scott said.

"Yeah we were shocked. It was the first time we heard him shout. Then he asked us not to tell you." Wen said.

"Well that explains it." I said. " Hey, can you help me cheer up Charliebear?"

"Of Course!"

"Good. Tomorrow we sing here at lunch. Later we practice WITHOUT him." I said.

"Good."

-Friday; lunch- [still Stella's POV]

"You guys ready?"

"Ready."

"Good here comes Charlie. Charliebear!" I shouted.

"Yes Stella?" he asked.

"SIT." I ordered. When he obeyed, we started. [The instrument assignment is just like the about you now performance. Stella sings and does not play the guitar in this song.]

"_La di da, yeah___

_You fled from medication__  
><em>_?Cause it only causes pain__  
><em>_You won't go to the doctor__  
><em>_Who keeps calling you insane___

_You?re lost even when__  
><em>_You?re going the right way__  
><em>_You mean the world to me__  
><em>_Even though you might be crazy___

_And you said we wouldn't make it__  
><em>_But look how far we've come__  
><em>_For so long my heart was breaking__  
><em>_But now we?re standing strong___

_The things you say__  
><em>_Made me fall harder each day__  
><em>_You?re a trainwreck__  
><em>_But I wouldn't love you__  
><em>_If you changed, no, yeah___

_I shook your hand__  
><em>_And you pulled it right away, yeah__  
><em>_You asked me to dance__  
><em>_And instead I said no way___

_Inside I was dying to give it a try__  
><em>_And you begged me so I stayed__  
><em>_I knew you were different__  
><em>_From the I way caved___

_And you said we wouldn't make it__  
><em>_But look how far we've come__  
><em>_For so long my heart was breaking__  
><em>_[- From: . -]__  
><em>_But now we?re standing strong___

_The things you say__  
><em>_You make me fall harder each day__  
><em>_You?re a trainwreck__  
><em>_But I wouldn't love you__  
><em>_If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah___

_We were so different__  
><em>_But opposites attract__  
><em>_So my hope kept growing__  
><em>_And I never looked back__  
><em>_You?re one of a kind__  
><em>_No one can change this heart of mine, oh___

_And you said we wouldn't make it__  
><em>_But look how far we've come__  
><em>_For so long my heart was breaking__  
><em>_And now we?re standing strong___

_The things you say__  
><em>_You make me fall harder each day__  
><em>_You?re a trainwreck__  
><em>_But I wouldn't love you__  
><em>_If you changed, oh yeah___

_One more thing I thought I'd share__  
><em>_With someone special__  
><em>_I am falling like I never fell before___

_It's funny you said we'd never make it__  
><em>_And look how far we've come__  
><em>_You?re a trainwreck__  
><em>_But with you, I'm in love" _I finished. "So, I know you lot don't agree with us dating. But why do you care? This is our life and you can't ruin it. I'm gonna date him, he's gonna date me, and THE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!." [Isabella's line in an episode of Phineas and Ferb.] I shouted at them. The band clapped at me and Charlie kissed me. After we pulled away, we saw Ray with an angry , pissed , whatever you want to call it look on his face. We smirked at him and we continued with our lunch peacefully with the old Charliebear back.

A/n: I hpe you liked it! I know its kinda rushed, but I still hope you like it! I'm very sorry it's short. I need songs for next chapters if you want me to make some so please feel free to suggest! Thanks! :D Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Me with You

Chapter 7: Me with You

Disclaimer: I don not own Lemonade Mouth nor Jennette McCurdy's song, Me with You.

-Wednesday; Charlie's POV-

It's Wednesday and our one month anniversary is this coming Friday. I have to make it special. I need the help of the band.

-Music hall; practice-

"That's a wrap guys!" Olivia said.

"Hey, is it okay if I leave early today? My family made dinner reservations and I need to be home early." Stella asked.

"It's cool." Olivia said. We all nodded.

"Thanks! Bye guys!" She said and headed for the door. "Oh wait, bye Charlie bear. Love you." She said as she pecked me in the lips then left.

"Guys I need your help." I said.

"With what?" Olivia asked.

"See, this coming Friday is our one month anniversary." I said

"Let me guess. You want us to help you make it really special." Mo said.

"Well yeah, if that's okay with you." I said.

"Sure it is." Scott said.

"So what's your plan?" Wen said.

"I'm gonna setup a romantic date on Friday night in a fancy restaurant." I said, "And I want to sing her a song."

"Not bad." Scott said.

"Ooh can Olivia and I dress Stella?" Mo asked.

"'Course you can." I answered.

"Great. So what song are you gonna sing?" Olivia asked?

"I wrote her a song. Here." I said, handing them the lyrics.

"Me with You. Good title." Wen said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. C'mon let's work on the melody." Olivia said.

"Okay."

-After hours and hours of practice-

"It's done!" we all said.

"Yeah and it turned out pretty good." Wen said.

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing!" Mo exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks guys. You're the best." I said group hugging them.

"We know." They said the laughed.

"Well guys it's late. Let's go home." Scott said looking at his watch.

"Yeah. Wait so practice is cancelled for tomorrow?" Mo asked.

"Yep. So we'll have time to take Stella shopping." Olivia said.

"Okay. And on Friday, pretend that you don't know what day it is so it won't ruin the surprise." I said.

"Okay." They said.

"Bye guys!" we all said then left.

-Thursday; no one's POV-

"Ready to take Stella shopping?" Olivia asked Mo.

"Yep. Here she comes." Mo answered.

"Hi guys!" Stella greeted. "Where are the boys?" she asked.

"We don't know. Anyway, you want to go to the mall?" Mo said.

"Sure, I guess. Wait, what about practice?" Stella asked.

"It's cancelled." Olivia answered.

"Okay?"

"Let's go."

-Friday; Stella's POV-

"So do you guys know what today is?" I asked excitedly. Well today for me is a special day. It's me and Charlie's one month anniversary.

"I don't know, Friday?" Charlie asked. I'm kinda hurt that he doesn't know what today is.

"Anymore guesses?" I asked.

"Uhm…" they all said.

"So you really don't know?" I asked, a little mad. Even my bestest friends don't know what today is. Damn.

"Uh-uh." They answered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later at practice then." I said, getting up.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked.

"I don't wanna eat anymore. Lost my appetite." I said. I was by now really mad that my boyfriend doesn't know what today is.

-No one's POV-

When Stella left, the five some sighed in relief.

"I feel bad." Mo said.

"Yeah. I hate lying to her." Olivia said.

"You feel bad. I'm the boyfriend. And now she thinks we forgot what today is." Charlie said.

"If only she knew." They sighed.

-Stella's POV; Friday afternoon-

I decided to not show up on practice today. I'm way too mad to see them. Especially Charlie. He's my boyfriend and yet he doesn't know what today is. Uggh. I'm in my room enjoying the silence when my cellphone started vibrating. It was a text… from Olivia. Uggh what does she want?

_Hey Stell. Where are you? You didn't show up at practice. We were worried. Is something wrong? –Olivia._

I replied: _I'm in my room. If you want you can come over. _ _Bring Mo if you want. But not Charlie. _

_We're on our way. –Olivia._

After 5 minutes, Mo and Olivia were sitting beside me in my room.

"So Stell, what's wrong?" Asked Mo, concerned.

"You guys really don't know what today is?" I asked, teary-eyed.

"No. Sorry." Olivia said.

"Well, it's our one month anniversary. Me and Charlie. And he doesn't even remember." I said almost crying.

"Aww, don't cry Stell," Mo comforted.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Olivia said.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you say we go have dinner at that fancy restaurant down the street?" She asked.

"But isn't it like VERY expensive in there?" I asked.

"Don't worry. So you comin'?" She asked.

"Fine. Let me get ready." I said.

"Wear something formal. Like that dress we bought yesterday. Okay?" Mo said.

"'Kay."

So when I came out of the bathroom, I was wearing a black and white strapless dress with circles printed on the bottom and a black shawl that covers my back. I wore black sandals with white polka dots and a purse that exactly matches my shoes. I'm wearing a 3 layer black necklace with a black bow, a big black rose ring, black gem earrings, and the set of bangles that I wore at the school ball. [The dress and shawl is inspired by the prom dress of Mara Jaffray. The bangles, chapter 3] [Hair and outfit is in my profile.]

"Why do I have to where this?" I asked them

"Just because. Are you ready?" Olivia asked.

"I guess so."

"Let's go then."

-At the restaurant; 7 p.m.; Still Stella's POV-

"There's our table." Olivia said, pointing at a table right in front of the stage.

"Really? In Front of the stage?" I asked.

"Yes really now sit." Mo ordered.

When we settled down I asked them. "Why are we the only ones here?"

"Really?" Mo said.

"Yes. Look around."

"Oh well. I'm gonna go to the ladies room now.' Olivia said.

"Me too." Mo followed.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Just stay there and we'll be right back. Don't eat without us!" Olivia said then vanished.

After a couple minutes the curtains on the stage began move sideways revealing the band… THE BAND?

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked.

"You didn't really think we forgot what today is?" Charlie asked, grinning. He was behind the microphone, wih Scott behind the drums, Wen with the keyboards. Olivia with the ukulele? I didn't know she can play. And mo on electric guitar. What the hell is going on? Then Charlie began to sing:

"_Some people are down and now,__  
><em>_Some people are lonely now,__  
><em>_Some people just need a vacation,___

_Some people can't find a smile,__  
><em>_For some people its been a while since,__  
><em>_They had an all night conversation___

_Since you walked into my life,__  
><em>_Everythings felt so right___

_The suns been shining,__  
><em>_And Ive been singing__  
><em>_This song in my head and it goes__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Nothing but blue sky__  
><em>_When I stare into your eyes__  
><em>_I get tongue tied everytime__  
><em>_You smile__  
><em>_Some people dont know__  
><em>_What love can do__  
><em>_Well, they should see me with you___

_I remember how we used to be__  
><em>_I remember how I used to dream__  
><em>_For someone to come along__  
><em>_And sweep me off of my feet___

_Some people say wishes dont come true,__  
><em>_Well I say some wishes do___

_The suns been shining,__  
><em>_And Ive been singing__  
><em>_This song in my head and it goes__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Nothing but blue sky__  
><em>_When I stare into your eyes__  
><em>_I get tongue tied everytime__  
><em>_You smile__  
><em>_Some people dont know__  
><em>_What love can do__  
><em>_Well, they should see me with you___

_And when they look at us,__  
><em>_They can tell, were in love,__  
><em>_Oh, its so obvious___

_The suns been shining,__  
><em>_And Ive been singing__  
><em>_This song in my head and it goes__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Nothing but blue sky__  
><em>_When I stare into your eyes__  
><em>_I get tongue tied everytime__  
><em>_You smile__  
><em>_Some people dont know__  
><em>_What love can do__  
><em>_Oh-Oh__  
><em>_Some people dont know__  
><em>_What love can do__  
><em>_Well, they should see me with you__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Me with you" _ He finished. "Happy one month anniversary Stell Bell."

"YOU!" I said the kissed him for about 30 seconds. When we pulled away, I asked. "You planned all this?"

"Yep. With a huge help from the band." He replied.

"Oh you."

"So, let's order our food." Scott said.

"Thanks Love." I whispered to Charlie.

"Anything for you, sweetie." He whispered back.

"So, since we're all here, Charlie change of plan, instead of a single date, why don't we make it a triple date?" Wen said.

"Okay!" We all said.

This turned out to be one of the most wonderful days of my life.

A/n: Here's chapter 7! Hope you liked it. Thanks for the song suggestions. I'm sorry I didn't get to use them though. But still, thanks. Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Silly Love Songs

Chapter 8: Silly Love Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own LM or Glee's cover of Wing's song, Silly Love Songs.

It was a normal Monday in Mesa High School. But all the students were excited for the following day to come. You know why? Because the next day is Valentine's Day. A day full of love and happiness. [Not that any other day is not full of love and happiness.] And no lessons. Just a day in school with a big celebration and stuff. [I know, Valentine's Day, shouldn't fuss about. But hey, it's my story. So anyyywaaay.]

-Lunch; No one's POV-

"Good afternoon, Lemonade Mouth." Greeted Principal Brenigan.

"Good afternoon Principal Brenigan." They answered.

"I've got a question for you." He said.

"Is it bad? are we in trouble? Stella what did you do!" Olivia said in a loud voice but not shouted.

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Stella defended herself.

"Relax! You're not in trouble." Principal Brenigan said, laughing.

"We're not? Whew." Olivia said, relieved.

"What I was going too ask you is do you want to perform tomorrow at our Valentine's Day celebration."

"We'd love to!" The said.

"Then it's settled! You'll perform a love song tomorrow at lunch." He said.

"Okay sir."

"Have a good day." He said then left.

"So what are we gonna sing?" Mo asked.

"Hmmm… Olivia?" Stella asked.

"Yes. Oh I've been working on a love song. Here." Olivia said, handing them the paper where she wrote the first two verses. "It's just the first and second verse though."

_I_ _love you (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) x2___

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.__  
><em>_But I look around me and I see it isn't so.__  
><em>_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.__  
><em>_And what's wrong with that?__  
><em>_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again___

_I love you (I love)__  
><em>_I love you (I love)___

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)__  
><em>_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?__  
><em> 

"Cool" Scott said.

"Can you finish it by rehearsal?" Mo asked.

"Sure." Olivia answered.

"Great!" Stella said.

-Rehearsal-

"I finished the song." Olivia declared.

"Really? Great!" Stella said.

"Let's go work on the melody and then practice." Scott said.

-After two hours of practice-

"It's finished!" They shouted.

"It turned out pretty good. Good job, Olivia." Stella praised.

"Thanks. Guys it's getting late. I should go home." Olivia said.

"Let me walk you home." Wen said.

"Awww." Mo, Stella, Scott, and Charlie said in unison.

"Sure." Olivia said taking Wen's hand.

"Bye guys." They said.

"I guess I should get going too." Mo said.

"Let me walk you home." Scott AND CHARLIE said. Both girls especially Stella was shocked.

"What did you say?" Scott asked getting a little mad.

"I said let me walk you home." Charlie answered.

"Shouldn't you be asking your GIRLFRIEND that? Not mine?"

"Well Mo's my friend."

"Well I'M her boyfriend." Scott shouted.

"GUYS SHUT UP! Stella, since our boyfriends are fighting, would you mind walking home with me as best friends?"

"Not at all." Stella answered kinda disappointed that her boyfriend would ask another girl to walk home and not her.

-At the street-

"Mo, do you think Charlie still likes you?" Stella asked.

"What? No! He has you!" Mo answered.

"I know. But sometimes I get the feeling that he still likes you. And the incident at the hall…"

"Stella, Charlie's just my friend okay?"

"Okay."

-Tuesday; Valentine's Day; Lunch-

"Students! Give it up for Lemonade mouth!" Principal Brenigan said.

"Hi This is a song that is specially made for Valentine's Day. It's called Silly love songs. We hope you like it." Olivia said. [Original Instruments]

"_I love you (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) x2___

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.__  
><em>_But I look around me and I see it isn't so.__  
><em>_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.__  
><em>_And what's wrong with that?__  
><em>_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again___

_I love you (I love)__  
><em>_I love you (I love)___

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)__  
><em>_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?___

_Love doesn't come in a minute (Doesn't come in a minute)__  
><em>_Sometimes it doesn't come at all (Doesn't come at all)__  
><em>_I only know that when I'm in it (Only know when I'm in it)__  
><em>_It isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly at all, not at all___

_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da__  
><em>_[ From: . ]___

_I love you__  
><em>_I love you (I can't explain the feelings plain to me, so can't you see?)___

_I love you (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) x2___

_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da___

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.__  
><em>_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no__  
><em>_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.__  
><em>_And what's wrong with that?__  
><em>_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again (Ba ba ba ba-da)___

_I love you (I love)__  
><em>_I love you (I love)__  
><em>_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?__  
><em>_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?___

_I love you (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?)" _They finished. The whole student body was cheering and clapping. And get this, even RAY, the band's 'nemesis' is clapping. The band got off the stage and enjoyed the party.

-15 minutes before practice-

"Guys have you seen Charlie?" Stella asked.

"And Mo?" Scott added.

"No. We haven't seen them since lunch." Olivia said.

"Guys, only 10 minutes 'till practice." Wen reminded.

"Yeah we better get going." Scott said.

-At the music hall-

"You know what guys, today was really fun. No heartbreaks, just lovee." Stella said while getting a can of Mel's Lemonade.

Stella was the one leading them to the hall. When she opened the door, their laughter died. All of their faces were in shock. Stella was very hurt and shocked that she dropped her lemonade can and the juice spilled. Only four words escaped her mouth. "I take it back." The other three understood what she meant. Scott, as well as Stella, can't take what he's seeing. They both left the hall and ran to who – knows – where. Charlie and Mo were making out,

A/n: First of all , don't be mad at me please. :o3. I just want to add a little drama. Second, I hope you like it. Third, I made Charlie cheat on Stella on Valentine's Day so it looks ironic. Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Beggin' On Your Knees

Chapter 9: Beggin' On Your Knees

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth nor Victoria Justice's song Beggin' on your Knees.

-At the music hall-

Stella and Scott ran away from the hall, Stella quietly crying. But Mo and Charlie obviously didn't here the footsteps so they didn't stop. Wen cleared his throat but still no success on them pulling away. Then Olivia had an idea. She bought two cans of Lemonade and handed one to her boyfriend and whispered something to his ear. Wen smiled and nodded. They approached Charlie and Mo, opened their cans and poured the lemonade on their heads. They broke apart, soaking wet, and saw Olivia and Wen with a disapproving looks on their faces.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked, irritated.

"What? Wen cleared his throat and you won't pull away. You didn't even notice our presence! And how dare you make out!" Olivia shouted.

"Uhm, uh, uhh," Mo said.

"Not a word about this to anyone." Charlie demanded.

"Yeah right." Wen said rolling his eyes.

"Especially Stella and Scott." Mo added.

"We don't need to tell them, they know." Wen said.

"How?"

"They saw you. They SAW you okay? They ran away. Stella was slightly criying. She dropped her lemonade. And they just saw okay?" Olivia said.

"Oh" Charlie said

"My" Mo continued.

"God" They said together.

-Meanwhile-

Stella kept running to where her feet would take her. She found her herself in front the school. She went inside, went to the cafeteria and spotted someone sobbing. She walked closer and realized who that someone was. Scott.

"Scott, are you _crying?_" Stella asked. [Before we proceed, I would like to make something clear. There are NO romantic feelings between Scott and Stella. Okay? :D]

"No. Are you okay?"

"Nope. You know, when I'm in a situation like this, I usually write a song. Wanna help me write one?"

"Why?" Scott asked, an eyebrow raised, somehow smiling.

"Well you're one of my best friends now. I was just asking. If you don't want to, it's okay –"

"Sure. I never wrote a song before. Ray always write the songs, and here, Olivia and Wen always writes the song. So I'd like to try."

"Great. And we dedicate the song to… them."

"An hour later-

"It looks, revenge – seeking. I like it." Scott said, proud of their new song.

"Yeah. Oh wait, Olivia just sent me a text. She's asking where I am, and if I have seen you." Stella said. "Should I tell?"

"Sure. So we can show them our new song. Is Wen with her?"

"Of course he is. You know Wen, always by her side. I already replied to Olivia's text."

"Okay."

-After 10 minutes-

"There you are!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Hey, look at what we wrote." Scott said showing the lyrics.

"Ahh, beggin' on your knees. A song dedicated to Mo Banjaree and Charlie Delgado." Wen said.

"It's actually pretty good. Want to perform it at practice tomorrow.?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. Would you like to help us?" Scott asked.

"Glad to." Wen said. " And did you know what Olivia did to stop the two from making out?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Olivia said

"Well, what?" Stella asked.

"She-" Wen started.

"WE." Olivia interrupted

"_We _poured lemonade all over them."Wen said, laughing.

"You didn't." Scott said, disbelievingly.

"Oh but we did." Olivia laughed.

"Dangg itt. I should've seen it!" Stella laughed too.

"Really, it was great. Their faces were hilarious."

-Practice; Wednesday-

"You ready?" Stella asked Scott.

"Yeah. Where's Wen and Olivia?" Scott answered.

"Here!" Olivia and Wen answered.

"Cool. So last minute reminders, Wen on keys, Me on lead guitar, Scott on drums and Olivia on bass. We know our parts of the song right?" Stella asked.

"Yep!"

"Great!" And as if on cue, Charlie entered the hall.

"Hey Scott, what are you doing behind the drums?"

"None of your business." Scott spat.

"Charlie, just sit on one of the audience chairs. Please. Stella said, quite irritated.

"But-" Charlie started.

"Please." Stella said, getting impatient.

"Stella look, I know you're mad at me-" Charlie was interrupted by Stella.

"Really? I'm not mind, no. I'm furious."

"As I was saying, I know you're 'furious', but you can't stop me from practicing." Charlie finished

"Just sit on the damn chair!" Stella shouted.

"Fine. But still Stella, I'm sorry."

Stella just rolled her eyes and grabbed her guitar.

"Hi guys." Mo said, smiling. But it quickly disappeared when she saw the band minus Charlie glared at her.

"Mo, can you also sit on the audience chairs?" Scott said.

"But-"

"No buts Mohini." Scott said firmly.

"Okay" Mo said. " Wait, Why are we not up there with you practicing?" She asked.

"Because we're not practicing today." Olivia answered.

"So you're not mad at us anymore? Except of you of course Stell bell" Charlie asked.

"Don't call me that." Stella said through gritted teeth.

"I hope the song answers you question." Scott answered.

"_[Scott] You had it all__  
><em>_The day you told me__  
><em>_Told me you want me__  
><em>_I had it all__  
><em>_But let you fool me__  
><em>_Fool me completely__  
><em>_yeah, I was so stupid__  
><em>_To give you all my attention__  
><em>_'Cause the way you played me__  
><em>_Exposed your true intention___

_Chorus:___

_[all of the four] and One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_yeah, One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me?__  
><em>_And mess with her!__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me___

_[Stella] So watch your back__  
><em>_'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you__  
><em>_I set the trap and when I'm done__  
><em>_then You'll know what I've been through__  
><em>_so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now__  
><em>_and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out___

_[Stella, Scott and Wen] and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me?[Olivia: Yeah!]__  
><em>_And mess with her![Olivia: Yeah!]__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve[Olivia: Yeah!]__  
><em>_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me___

_[Scott] I know I'm being bitter__  
><em>_But I'ma drive you under__  
><em>_Cause you just don't,__  
><em>_Don't deserve a "happy ever after"__  
><em>_[Stella] but what you did to me__  
><em>_After you told me__  
><em>_You never felt that way__  
><em>_it was only just a game___

_[Scott]You had it all___

_[Stella] and one day!___

_[Scott and Wen] and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me [Stellabegging on your knees for me]__  
><em>_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede [Stellacrawling like a centipede]__  
><em>_You mess with me?[Olivia:Yeah!]__  
><em>_And mess with her![Olivia: Yeah!]__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve[Olivia: Yeah]__  
><em>_[all four] yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me" They finished._

Mo and Charlie were speechless. Stella began to leave when Charlie stopped her.

"Stella, please let me explain."

"Explain what Charlie?" Stella exclaimed.

"What you saw yesterday."

"What I saw is what I saw. You don't love me, you love Mo. If you don't like me, why did even ask me out?"

"I don't love Mo, I love _you._"

"Then why were you making out with her?"

"I don't know. But I swear I don't like her nor love her. She REJECTED me months ago."

"Whatever okay? I'm going home. I don't want to see you. Just, please leave me alone."

"Stella-". Stella left.

Charlie was heartbroken. He wants Stella to believe him. He wants her back. He has to make a plan. And he has to start that plan soon.

A/n: okay, boring I know. But I'm sad to tell you that this is the second to the last chapter. I hope even though this is very boring, you still like it. Don't worry, I swear that this story will have a happy ending. Okay? Review!


	10. Chapter 10: My Life Would Suck Wo You

Chapter 10: My Life Would Suck without You

Disclaimer: For the 10th time, I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth. You know what else I don't own? My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.

Charlie tried to make a plan. Stella hasn't talked to him in days. He was beginning to think that she has forgotten about him. He tried to get help from Wen and Scott but Wen just shrugged and Scott just glared at him, obviously still mad at him for making out with his girlfriend. He tried to apologize, but he would just ignore him. [BTW Mo and Scott got back together because Mo pointed out that _he_ cheated on her before, so they're quits now.] Charlie was desperate. He tried to give her Roses, but she would just soak it in bleach and pound it with a mallet. [Got that from iSaved Your Life. :-bd] He tried to give her chocolates but she would just throw it away. Charlie was running out of ideas. He was failing. He can't fail. The only thing that he hadn't done was cry in front of Stella. But he couldn't do that. Right? Well he was considering giving up. But he couldn't just give up. Stella is his and his only. He would have to figure out how he can take his Stell Bell back.

-On the other hand-

Stella was really enjoying this. She enjoys torturing Charlie by 'Throwing Away' the chocolate. But really she ate those chocolates. She never threw the chocolates. The flowers, well, she did what she did to those just to mock him. She was enjoying the attention Charlie was giving her although she ignores it. She had forgiven Mo, because she and Olivia were her bestest friends and she can't stay mad at her. She secretly tells the two ladies what Charlie was doing for her and how she shows her 'appreciation'. And the trio would just laugh about it. Of course the guys know nothing about this. Stella isn't mad at Charlie anymore because she can't stay mad at him. She really loves him and hates mocking him but she has to, because he cheated on her. But she still loves him.

-One fine Sunday afternoon-

Wen, Scott, Mo, Olivia and Stella were at Stella's house chillin' by the pool when there was a knock on the front door. The door was answered by her mom.

"Good afternoon, sweetie." Mrs. Yamada greeted.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Yamada. Is Stella there?" Charlie asked.

"Yes she's by the pool with her friends. I'll tell her you here. Come in."

-By the pool-

"Stella darling, you have a visitor." Mrs Yamada called out.

"Okay mom, just a sec." Stella shouted.

She got up, walked inside their house and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Can we talk, privately?" Charlie asked, glancing over at her brothers and the rest of the band who were eavesdropping.

"I have nothing to say to you" [Dress thief. :D Another reference to the one and only Amber Millington of House of Anubis.] Stella said.

"Well I do." Said Charlie.

"Uggh. 5 minutes. Come with me." Stella said, a little irritated, while dragging Charlie to her room.

-At Stella's Bedroom-

Stella saw Charlie's shocked face so she asked.

"What?"

"Whoa, you're room is HUGE. Oh so _that_ corner is real." Charlie answered, looking around the room. [Yep Charlie's never been into his girlfriend's room. =)))]

"Don't look at it." Stella snapped.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, you what are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"Look, I know you probably hate me for making out with Mo, but you forgave her. Why can't you forgive me?" Charlie said/asked.

"4 minutes. Well she's my bestf riend. I can't stay mad at her." Stella answered.

"Well I'm your boyfriend."

"Yeah who made out with another girl."

"That girl is your best friend!"

"I know that. But she's not my girlfriend/boyfriend. She's just my best friend. So I don't care who she made out with. But you, you're my _boyfriend_ so I care who you made out with."

"She made out with me!"

"And you _didn't_ pull away."

"Stella-"

"Your 5 minutes is up. Leave." Stella said, pushing him towards the door.

"Stella I'm sorry. I'm reeeaaalllly sorry. I'll never do it again. Please forgive me. Please." Charlie begged, nearly crying. He was at the door an she was gonna close it when he stopped her.

"Please." Charlie begged again.

"Uggggghhhh." Stella said and started to sing:

"_Guess this means you're sorry__  
><em>_You're standing at my door__  
><em>_Guess this means you take back__  
><em>_All you said before__  
><em>_Like how much you wanted__  
><em>_Anyone but me__  
><em>_Said you'd never come back__  
><em>_But here you are again___

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
><em>_Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
><em>_You got a piece of me__  
><em>_And honestly,__  
><em>_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you___

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye__  
><em>_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight__  
><em>_I know that I've got issues__  
><em>_But you're pretty messed up too__  
><em>_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you___

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
><em>_Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
><em>_You got a piece of me__  
><em>_And honestly,__  
><em>_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you___

_Being with you__  
><em>_Is so dysfunctional__  
><em>_I really shouldn't miss you__  
><em>_But I can't let you go__  
><em>_Oh yeah___

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
><em>_Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
><em>_You got a piece of me__  
><em>_And honestly,__  
><em>_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you___

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
><em>_Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
><em>_You got a piece of me__  
><em>_And honestly,__  
><em>_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you." _She finished.

Then she kissed him. And he kissed back. When they pulled away, Charlie said"

"You love me again."

"Who said I stopped?" Stella replied. [Yeah, that was from Jade dumps Beck obviously an episode of Victorious]

"Let's go tell the others." Charlie said.

"Wait." Stella said, grabbing her camera. [the one from the Somebody MV] "Say Stell bell!"

"Stell bell!" with a flash of light and a click she took the picture.

"I'll print this later. C'mon."

And they went to the pool holding hands. When the rest of the band saw them, the girls squealed.

"I see you got back together" Wen said.

"Sure did." Charlie said.

"Hey Charles, I forgive you." Scott said, smiling.

"Cool." Charlie replied

"What did he do?" Olivia asked.

"Well he begged and nearly cried." Stella admitted.

"HE CRIED?" Mo exclaimed, laughing.

"Nearly." Charlie clarified.

"So I see that you're all happy here. Why don't you kids join us for dinner?" Mrs Yamada offered.

"Mom, we're NOT kids." Stella whined.

"Sure, we'd love to, Mrs. Yamada. Right guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, I know this is a little awkward to ask, but could you three ladies help with dinner?" Mrs. Yamada asked.

"Of course mom." Stella replied. The other two nodded.

-Dinnertime-

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Yamada called out.

"Oh come on guys." Wen said.

"Coming." The other two said. Charlie spotted Stella going upstairs.

"Hey Stell bell, Where you goin'?"

"I'll be a minute. 'kay?" Stella winked.

[Since Stella is rich, she has a PC and a Laptop.] When Stella was in her room, she quickly grabbed her camera and plugged it to her PC. She printed the picture that she took earlier, got some tape and pasted it on the middle of her wall. It was a picture of Charlie smiling and Stella kissing his cheek. Below was a caption that read: _My Life Would Suck Without You. :*_

The End!

A/n: There you go. Chapter 10. I have kept my promise which is to give this story a happy ending. But I'm very sad to say that this is the last chapter. I hope you like it! Review.


End file.
